I'm sorry that I love you
by erickp101
Summary: It's prom for Dalton and Crawford.What if something bad happened to jeff because he got jealous of nick during Jeffs performance. How does Nick cope with what's happened. MAJOR ANGST! NIFF! more niff fluff also and some smut . ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, This is yet one of my Niff storys that just adore. Its a one- shot, but I might consider making it a two-shot? And I actually think that It's my best one. Yeah, It pretty much all angst and hardly and fluff. Don't kill me for it!Well, just enjoy and tell me what you think. With a reveiw! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything glee related in the story.**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I love you<p>

_...There he was, holding the person that he truely loved dying in his hands._  
>~<p>

It was almost the end of school year for the Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day students, which only meant one thing, Prom. Finding the perfect dress, getting the perfect shoes and just basically looking great for that one night was pretty much the priority for them.

Since it was in the winter seasons the weather conditions had it's toll. It was very irritating because the freezing, cold, rainy days made just about everything harder to do. For one, it was harder to get to places, because the roads were more slippery and something dangerous would happen, but they didn't want to be late for anything because it was Prom. Who would wanna miss that? Another was it was just to damn cold to do anything outdoors. So being cooped up in a house was where you would usually be at. Which was where Nick and Jeff were at before Prom started, getting ready and just acting like maniacs.

The history of how these 2 boys met was a simple one. Just being interested in the same things and having the same classes since freshman year was a major key to them becoming what they were, which was bestfriends of course. Some of the stuff like singing and dressing well was what they had in common. But they also had their slight differences such as their taste in music, favourite sports and other stuff like their sexuality. Being straight was what these 2 boys were, but the more time they spent together, the more Jeff saw Nick differently. He only just found out that Senior year that he loved Nick, but he couldn't tell him. It would've ruined everything they were and he didn't want that to happen because he loved the boy. For Nick and Jeff, getting ready wasn't their problem, the time they had was. They knew how to dress good and impress people, but that required a lot of effort. Last minute studying was what kept them busy because the scores that they got weren't high enough to graduate, so the school let them do extra work just to pass and actually go to this thing. They only had 2 hours left to get ready and stress was at the top of their minds.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FREAKING BOW TIE?" screamed Nick as he spun around to look for it.

"Dude, calm down." said Jeff as he walked in to the and up to the mirror to fix his own bow tie.

"Don't worry, found it!" said Nick as he walked up to the mirror next to Jeff then popped a grin on his face.

The way that boy acted always made Jeff smile. _God he's so cute when he acts like that, but don't pay attention. You don't want him to find out until after tonight_. Thought Jeff as he just stood there staring at Nick fixing his hair, through the mirror. The other boy caught him and was just staring back, realising how attractive Jeff looked, but then snapped back to reality because he rememberd he had a girlfriend. He liked girls, not guys.

"Well Mr. I-LOVE-TO-SING-ADELE, you _finally_ get to show off your skill toinght when you perform." Nick said as he poked Jeffs shoulder.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed " and I wouldn't be if it weren't for your dam persuasive skills." he countiued.

Nick also sighed remembering the first time he heard Jeff sing. It was when they were freshmans and Nick had a sleepover with just the both of them. Jeff went to have a shower the next morning not wanting to wake Nick up. But as he did, he started singing as loud as he could, not realising that he was at Nicks house still. The singing also woke Nick up, who just sat on his bed in amazment, being hypnotised by the phenominal voice. Both boys stood there for a good minute again as they still looked at each other.

"So, we should be heading cause' I still have to pick up Mirranda and we have only half an hour left." he said as he gestured Jeff out the door also as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, _Mirranda_. Your girlfriend." Jeff muttered to himself so Nick couldn't hear.

Jeff hated her. She would _always_ came between them when Jeff and Nick had plans. She acted as if she owned him, like he was her property, and they been together for only 3 weeks. Nick didn't really even know her but she said the he was cute and that they should date. So all Jeff did was hate on the girl and just waited to see the girl cry after she gets dumped by Nick.

They then headed off to Jeffs car.

When they were driving to Mirrandas' house, which was pretty close, Nick randomly asked why Jeff didn't have a date.

"Because.. there's just no one that I wanted to go with." he said then suddenly thought _'besides you_'.

"Well, it's your lost. You won't have anyone to dance with then. Unless you were planning to dance with me?" Nick said with a smirk on his face as he nudged Jeff.

"Shut up." replied Jeff as the drove up the drive way of Mirandas' house, suddenly seeing a girl in a dress as she walked up to the car, who must've been Mirranda.

"Hey Boo boo. Jeff." She said as she got into the back of Jeffs car where Nick had moved too so he was with her.

"Hey." Nick simply said. She then went in for a kiss on Nicks lips but ended up kissing his cheek instead because Nick moved his face. She looked disappointed, which only made Jeff giggle to himself.

They then finally made it to massive hall where the Prom was being held. They just went inside the hall straight away because it was freezing and raining outside, then just mingled with their friends. The Dj was playing great music, refreshments were at the 2 sides of the hall and people were enjoying it.

Jeff, Nick, several warblers and their dates went to a table near the front because Jeff was gonna perform so he had to be close to the stage. It was nearly his turn and he felt so nervous. He only sang in front of the warblers to audition for them and to Nick, because Nick would always beg, but never to a crowd this big. Nick just kept rubbing Jeffs back and whispered stuff into his ear like '_you're gonna kill it'_ and _'you'll do great'_.

As the principle called out Jeff to the stage, he took a deep breath then stood up, but the being pushed forward by Nick. _'This is it'_ Jeff thought _'I wanna let him know'_. He then walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey everyone," he said with a sigh and wave "The song I'm gonna perform is sung by a legendary diva. The song is called 'The First Time Ever I saw Your face' by Roberta Flack." he continued with a nod to the Dj who played the music.

Threw the first few lines, he looked directly at Nick, hoping that he understood what he was trying to say. Then glaced around the hall, noticing the crowd was cheering for him. He then gazed back at Nick. His eyes widened at the sight. That Mirranda girl was making out with Nick. _My Nick_ . He thought to himself.

He finally finished the performance with a tear streaming down his face, then hearing a loud applause for him as he was rushing down the stage to the bathrooms.

As he got in, he locked him self in the cubicle then started sobbing. _'How could you be so stupid, of course he was gonna kiss that stupid girl. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care for if was kissing some chick through half of my performance'_. He placed his hands to his place still sobbing when he suddenly heard the footsteps, then his name before recognising who's voise it was.

"What do you want Nick?" Jeff said through the cubicle.

"You tell me, what happened?" he said with his arms crossed as he waited for Jeff to come out of the cubicle.

"Could you be so _clueless_ Nick," said Jeff as he walked out with his head flung back. "DID YOU EVEN _HEAR_ WHAT I SANG?" he screamed rushing out of the bathroom.

Nick stood this with his eyes squinted in confusion._'What does he mean am I clueless?'_ He thought to himself still confused_.'The song that he sang, was meant for me? No, it must of not been! Wait, did Jeff like me? Was he even gay?'_ He continued as he also rushed out the bathroom.

He stood on a chiar in the main hall to find the blonde hair boy who was nowhere to be seen. He asked a couple of people if they saw him. They said he went out side so Nick then rushed out.

When he got to the front, he saw Jeff in the car._'Shit, he found me!_'Jeff though as he started the car. Jeff saw Nick jog towards him, so he drove off as fast as he could. He got up to the street then stopped to look back where Nick was. He was still a fair bit behind. He started tearing up again then pressed the accelerator as hard as he could just so he made sure Nick wouldn't catch up. When he tried to turn right, the car didn't turn but drifted still going straight then hit a large wooden poll. The side that was hit was the side Jeff was on. Nicks eyes was widen when he heard the crash noise. It was dark and raining so he couldn't see that far. He ran towards the street putting his hand above his eyes. His heart stopped. He saw the scene. He bolted to the car that was crashed.

It was Jeffs.

"JEEEEEEEEFFFFFFF!" screamed Nick as he opened the passenger seat. He slipped in the car.

then he saw Jeff... _unconscious_.

Face covered in blood.

Head tilted to the side like he couldn't hold it himself.

Nick just kept calling Jeffs name. He even held his head up to wake him up, but there was no response. He took the seat belt off Jeff then pulled him out. The rain was freezing and it didn't make the situation any better. It only made Jeff more pale and Nick even colder. Nick took his jacket off and put it around Jeff.

"Come on man, wake up _please_." He pleaded, hoping that Jeff would just open his eyes. " You're a strong person Jeff, you can do this." He continued as he also cupped his face, then suddenly saw that Jeffs eyes were flickering which made Nicks heart beat even faster.

"That's it, that's it! Come on, wake man!" He continuously pleaded as he kept rubbing Jeffs face which felt like ice.

"N-nick,"a helpless and croaking voice was said.

"YES, YES JEFF! IT'S ME!" said Nick as he took Jeffs face with both his hands.

"Ni-nick, I-i'm sorry," Jeff Struggled to say.

"JEFF, JEFF! SORRY FOR WHAT?" replied Nick with the widest eyes he ever made, with more tears coming down.

_"I-i'm so-orry tha-at I lo-ove you." _

Nick froze as he was staring straight into Jeffs eyes which was open, but then started closing. He saw Jeffs head flung back slowly. At that moment Nicks heart stopped. He couldn't breath, he felt numb, he couldn't feel anything.

"Jeff, Jeff, _JEEEEEEEFFFFFFFF_!" he screamed clutching Jeffs head to his chest.  
>He stayed like that for a few seconds. He was sobbing as hard as he could. He wished that that wasn't happening to him. He wished he could have him back.<p>

"Jeff, don't do this _please_! Come back _please_! I love you, I love you _so much_ ." whispered Nick into Jeffs shoulder. Nick couldn't believe it. This was actually happening to him.

There he was, holding the person that he truely loved dying in his hands.

With nothing more to do than just cry and wait for help.

_"I always loved you Jeff."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End :(<strong>  
><strong>AN2: Like I said before, if you guys want me to write a second part to this, let me know. even if it's just for 1 person :) also I re- uploaded this chapter because of typos.. so yeah! ENJOY!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well sorry for the wait people. I didn't know how to continue this but I got some sort of idea now! I don't know how long this story's gonna go for also! and I'm extremely sorry that this chapter is soo short also! don't worry, the next one will be loger! enjoy the story and plese review!**

I'm sorry that I love you.

_...I always loved you._

_Beep... beep ... beep... beep..._

Those were the only noises Nick had listened to while he was in the hospital. With one hand intwined with Jeffs, the other being rested on by his head, more tears streaming down his face and listening to that machine beep was all that Nick could do. He never wanted to leave Jeff. He loved him.

Four weeks without any proper sleep and normal food was sacraficed all for Jeff. That's how much Nick cared for him. He stayed there for that amount of time just to see him and see how he was doing. The doctors said they didn't know when Jeff was gonna get out of his coma because he was hit pretty hard on the head. They also said that he might not even wake up. Everyone was devistated with the news but Nick didn't believe them and he didn't want too. He didn't go anywhere else, even to school, just to be there when he wakes up. But during his time at the hospital school had already finished. He would occationally go home to clean himself but as soon as he was done, he went straight back to the hospital.

Luckily Jeff was put in a room where he was by himself. It would've been really annoying if random people just started walking in and out. Nick once again had fallen asleep on a chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed so he could rest his head on Jeffs stomach, but was then woken up by a hand going throuh his hair.

"Hey you," said Jeff in croaky voice that you would usually be heard in the morning and made Nick's head shoot straight up. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The sight of Jeff's eyes open and staring at him was something he wanted to see ever since the accident.

"JEFF!" Nick squeaked out. "You're here, you're finally awake." he continued saying while he held Jeff's face with his two hands staring straight at him.

"Yeah, I have been for a while but I couldn't really do anything because you were kind of of me." Jeff said back then bit his bottom lip.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was just, um... You were.. I fell a sleep on you, sorry," Nick said with a faint smirk.

"Sure Nick." said Jeff. There was silence for about 2 minutes with them jut siting there but then a nurse came rushing in.

"Jeff, you're finally awake now! How do feel? Let me call the doctor." said the nurse who just continued asking questings.

* * *

><p>Later that day everyone started coming like his parents, his siblings, most of the warblers and friends. They all brought gifts for him and he was glad. Nick was just standing in the corner of the room watching everyone come and go. He was thrilled that Jeff finally woke, but he scared to ask him if he remembered what happened right before he went unconcious.<p>

It was late at night and everyone had already gone, except Nick who refused to go. Jeff then glanced at him and caught Nick staring at him.

"So, how do you fell now? " Nick finally asked breaking the silence.

"Really sore and freakin' tired. What about you? The doctors said you were with me the whole time I was in a coma?." replied Jeff while he figeted with his fingers and looked at the direction of his stomach.

"Yeah, I wanted to be with you." as Nick said that his gaze fell to the floor and he shuffled over to the hospital bed with his hands in his pockets. "Jeff, do you remember what happened? I mean before you almost died?" he asked.

"Well, I remember you holding my face and feeling really cold. My head really hurt also and I remember saying sorry for some some reason. I don't remember, it was all too hazy." replied Jeff with a confused face.

"Oh! Umm..." _HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HE SAID!_ Nick thought to himself."Yeah same, you said sorry for no reason."

"Nick, I'm really tired. Is it all right if you could leave me so I can get some sleep?" ask Jeff.

"Ah sure, of course!" replied Nick as he walked towards the door. " Um, well see ya then. Get well." He continued with a quick glance back at Jeff.

Jeff's heart broke with the sight that was just in front of him. _Nick had a tear down his face when he looked back at me. Why? Did I do something wrong? _All these thoughts were popping up in his head like why was Nick with him the whole time he was there. Then the memories flooded his head.

_Flash back*_

_"Ni-nick, I-i'm sorry," Jeff Struggled to say._

_"JEFF, JEFF! SORRY FOR WHAT?" replied Nick with the widest eyes he ever made, with more tears coming down._

_"I-i'm so-orry tha-at I lo-ove you." _

_Flash back finished*_

"Oh god, he probably knows that I love him now! Shit!" Jeff whispered to himself.

**A/N2: well i should just say CLIFF HANGER ! that's all, please review and sorry for the short chapter and how long it took to update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry this is really short! I think the coming up chapters will be also. it's just I have writers block when it comes to continuing storys. anyway, here's the story and to let all of you know, I will post a new chapter ever weekend. this chapter shows a little bit of what happened right after the crash. I also have a tumblr. I alway had one but never shared it with you so if you wan to follow it, the URL is : ohh-there-you-are. please review!**

I'm sorry that I love you.

_..Oh god, he probably knows that I love him now! Shit!_

All these thoughts were running through Nicks head as he walked out of the room Jeff was put in. He thought that Jeff would remember what had happened and they could be together and everything would be perfect. But no, he just had to hit his head that made him lose some of his memories. The memories that made Nick realised he wanted one thing from Jeff. His love.

Nick had power walked through the hospital but then stopped when a noise caught his attention. It was a lady crying because a family member or friend of hers was suddenly passing away. She was squealing a bit because she didn't want to leave the person. 2 big guys came in though and carried her out.

"NO, NO! PLEASE DOCTORS, DO SOMETHING PLEASE!" she became more calm and settled down, still continuing to talk."I beg you please, I don't wanna lose him! I love him." followed by loud sniffles.

"Ma'am, please. I have to ask you to wait here." said the doctor back to the lady, then rushed back in to the room of the patient.

There a little bit of a crowd around her. She broke down sobbing because she was losing the one she loved and couldn't do anything about. Nick seeing this made him aware of what he was like the night of Jeffs accident. He was uncontrollably crying his eyes and was scared.

* * *

><p><em>Nick just sat on the hard, cold road when suddenly he heard sirens. Before he knew it, there was a crowd already formed around him and Jeff. He then shut his eyes tight holding Jeff tighter to his chest. He also felt a warmth coming over his hands. It was Jeffs blood leaking from his head onto Nicks hands. <em>

_Nick was the suddenly being pulled away from Jeff, but he clutched tighter screaming at the people pulling him away._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed then took a deep breath and sniffled._

_Before he knew it, he wasn't in Jeffs presence anymore and he searched around to see where he was. Jeff was put on a tarp sort of blanket that was underneath him and on one side of him was a paramedic with a first aid kit. It looked like he was checking Jeffs pulse but Nick really didn't pay attention because he was being held by Blaine, David and Trent at the same time making sure he didn't get out of their grip. _

_"LET ME GO, I WANNA BE WITH JEFF!" Nick said screaming at the top of his lungs._

_He was then being hugged really tight by someone. He knew who it was. This person wouldn't stop hugging you until you would listen to him. It was Blaine._

_"Look man! He's gonna be ok! The paramedic's said they're gonna bring him to the hospital." Blaine said smoothingly. His heart was aching because of how broken down Nick was. He had never seen him like that ever in the 4 years that he knew him._

_Nick stopped fighting against Blaine's hug and just fell into it tucking his head into Blaine's chest and tightly holding on his t-shirt hard. He was uncontrollably crying his eye's out in front of everyone there but it didn't matter. What mattered was how Jeff was doing and he didn't even know because he was being brought to the hospital._

_"Please Blaine, take me to the hospital now. I need to see him and see if he's alright" said Nick as he kept on sniffling._

_"Of course, let's go now" replied Blaine as he let go of Nick so they could walk to his car._

* * *

><p>Seeing how much that lady wanted that guy was heart breaking. It made Nick realise that not everyone can get what they want. He was lucky enough that Jeff was still even alive and he needed Jeff to know how he felt in case of something like that happening ever again to him. This was Nick's chance at getting what he truely wanted and what he truely needed. Losing the one that you love, how could anyone go through that? Nick certainly wouldn't be able to handle it properly.<p>

Nick slightly shuffled away from the scene and tried to find a seat to sit on so he could think clearly. Once he found a seat he sat on it and and took deep breaths. He then rested his cheek on his hand that was rested on his thigh and felt his tears on his face. He stood up and turned around, because there was a window, and saw his reflection. He looked like shit, with really dry lips, red puffy eyes and his cheek blushing because of the way he looked. It was pretty normal to see people crying in the hospital, but Nick was just self concious about the way he looked.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his tears away and to blow his nose. He became more calm and sat back down again. He was thinking of what he was gonna do. Should he barge in on him and just say he loves him or should tell him a different time. No, Nick needed to tell Jeff how he felt straight away.

He stood up, checking himself at the window's reflection one more time and then walk off to the direction of Jeff's room. He was walking at a normal pace but he was so eagar that he started power walking. That wasn't even enough for him so he just started running and before he knew it, he was at the door of Jeff's room and then came barging in.

"JEFF! I LOVE YOU!" he said loudly followed by a puff.

Jeff's parents were also in the room. _Well this is awkward_, Nick thought in his mind.

"Nick.." Said Jeff with a shocked face.

**A/N2: bigger CLIFF HANGER! stick around to see what happens and just to let you people know, I'm enjoying how the story's going. again, sorry for how short this is. btw tumblr URL is : ohh-there-you-are so please follow me. and also please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a while! Haha, well this isn't the end of the story… just saying! I also didn't want to end it so I put a little twist at the end. What will it cause? Again sorry for it being a week late. I was trying to figure out what was gonna happened next. But luckily I came up with an idea. Finally some fluff near the end. This chapter is a bit longer so hopefully that makes up for it!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I love you.<p>

_Nick…_

Nick was only gone for a bit and Jeff's memories kept hitting him like he was being ganged bashed in an ally way where no one can help you.

_"Because... There's just no one that I wanted to go with." besides you._

_"DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I SANG?"_

_"I-i'm so-orry tha-at I lo-ove you."_

He didn't even realise what he had done before Nick left which made his heart ache more than it should have. He felt so guilty and selfish for just telling Nick to go because he was tired. His vision went blurry and felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. He wiped them away with a tissue which he also used to blow his runny nose. His eyes were pink and puffy, which put a confused look on Jeff's parent's faces, who just walked in at a perfect moment.

"We just came back here because I left my coat here but- honey, what wrong?" said Jeff's mum who power walked over to Jeff to give him a hug.

Jeff started crying more when his mother tightly hugged him.

"I just... He... God mum, I don't know what to do." said Jeff in between hiccups and sniffles.

"Honey calm down. It's ok I'm here," said his mum while patting his back."Wanna tell me what you don't know what to do?" she asked then saw Jeff shake his head.

"When it isn't gonna help just sulking about it. Come on, you can tell me." she continued. Jeff then let go of the embrace and looked at his mum who was staring back at him. He then dropped his gaze. They were like that for a while until He finally spoke while a croaky voice.

"I love him."

His mum and dad didn't say anything. They were shocked to hear him say 'him'. Not so much his mum but his dad, yes. His dad looked like he was gonna explode, which he did.

"I KNEW IT! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER PUT HIM IN THAT DAM ALL BOYS SCHOOL!" He screamed while throwing his hands in the air.

"David, would you calm down? We're not doing this here. Not in a place filled with other people." said Jeffs mum who then glared back at him. "Right now he needs us to be there for him no matter what it is. Jeff, who do you love?" she continued asking.

"Nick..." replied Jeff

Jeff's mum, Janet, took a deep breath then exhaled it. The way she was acting through this entire time made Jeff think that she already knew.

"Mum, don't you really care if I'm gay or not?" Jeff asked with a questioning look on his face.

And there it was that face_. She probably knew this whole time. _Jeff thought to himself. _Oh, that's why she also told me to leave the door open when Nick slept over- wait, WHAT! Oh. My. God. That's embarrassing. _

"Honey, when you clean out your son's room because he's leaving for college and look under his mattress, you may a thing or two." said Janet with guilt in her face. Silence fell upon them.

"Ok, this is getting really awkward right now." said Jeff. Silence fell upon them again.

"You know Jeff I never expected this from you. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but it's surprising. Also how do you really know you love him? Maybe you could be confused." said David while he gave a suggestive look.

"Dad no, I love him ok. I'm not gonna deny that and no one can make me feel other than the way I do." Said Jeff frustrated. "You can agree or disagree with who I love but that's not going to change anything. I'm done."

"Look Jeff, me and your father haven't taken all this in yet ok? Maybe if you just give us some time to adjust to the way you feel. I just… I don't know what to say." Said Janet looking like she just gave up.

"Do you know what Jeff, maybe you shouldn't be near this boy? Actually you're not allowed to this Nick guy anymore ok." said David

"What? No, you can't do that!" Jeff said back at him.

"You better watch your mouth boy. Don't you ever talk like that to me!" screamed David.

"David, stop screaming I said! This is not the place to do this." said Janet. "I think me and your father should go now-".

"JEFF! I LOVE YOU!" he said loudly followed by a puff.

Jeff's eyes widen._ What just happened?_ He thought to himself.

"Nick..." said Jeff with a shocked face.

Nick awkwardly walks up to the side of the bed while looking at Jeff's parent. He then takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something Mr and Mrs Sterling but I have something to say to your son now and it can't wait." Nick then pauses for a moment and finally looks at Jeff straight in the eyes. "Jeff, I know I never told you this, or even to anyone. But it's something that needs to be heard, especially from you." He pauses again.

Nick turned around so his back was to Jeff. He looks at Jeff's parents. They gave him and understanding look and walked out the door closing it behind them. He takes a couple steps forward. He turns back around and goes back to the of the hospital bed. He rubs the back of his head and sighs.

"Look, I don't what to say. I just- arrgghhh! I love you ok!" said Nick sort of frustrated.

While Nick was saying this he was facing the floor not looking at Jeff. In that moment he remembered what Jeff said to him on the night of the accident. _I-i'm so-orry tha-at I lo-ove you. _He started questioning himself stuff like 'what if he meant brotherly love' or 'I love you as a friend love'. He never thought this through to think if it was _love-love_ that Jeff meant. He was just thinking that he wants Jeff and that **he **loves him even if Jeff didn't love him back because when Nick thought he was gonna lose him, he would rather kill himself than to live without the person that he loves.

"I just really- " Nick was suddenly cut off by two hands that grabbed his face so it was put against another face making their lips connect.

He realises its Jeff's and doesn't pull back. The soft, sweet touches of Jeff's lips against his own makes Nick feel all warm and jittery in his stomach. They finally stop kissing and then rest their heads against each other.

"I love you too Nicky." said Jeff with a small chuckle and a little peck to Nick's lips.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen? It feels like forever." said nick followed by another peck to Jeff's lips.

"No, why don't you show me." Said Jeff as Nick suddenly crashed his lips against Jeff's making out with each other for a fare while then finally stopped. "You know what? I think I do know now."

They chuckled and Nick climbs into the hospital bed next to Jeff. They lay there just in each other's presences while Nick pats the top of Jeff's head. This is what they really want. To be cuddled up with each other and knowing that they are together felt so great to them.

"Can I ask you something Jeffy?" asked Nick.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Jeff.

"Why were you sorry?"

* * *

><p>AN2: OH NO! haha… what will happen next. Will Jeff take the question the wrong way? Will Nick take his answer wrongly? What are his parents gonna say once they talk to him. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I LIVE! Hello and sorry, it's almost been 2 months with you guys waiting for this story to update. Well here it is. The reason it is late was because of school and everything. It's just been too hectic for me. Well enjoy and to make it up to you guys this chapter contains SMUT! And fluff and hardly any angst. Also I don't where this is leading to so idk when I'm going to update next. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I love you.<strong>

…_Why were you sorry?_

The question hit Jeff like a big cup of cold slushie making him shiver and get goose bumps. He didn't know how to answer it. He was taken a back because by the seriousness of the question. He looked down to his feet feeling awkward. After what seemed to be minutes, he finally answers, making Nick sigh with relief.

"Well I don't know? It's just at the time I didn't want to make you feel like it was your fault. I just wanted to be with you and you were with her. It just made me believe that I didn't give what you needed." Jeff said attentively while he gave a little shrug to Nick.

Nick just grinned at Jeff because he looked so cute when he was shy. Nick didn't really know why he asked, he was just curios because being in love someone but being sorry for it seemed a bit weird. But he shrugged that idea out of his head snuggled more into Jeff's side resting his hand on Jeff's chest.

They lay there next to each other until a nurse comes into the room looking surprised. Nick sits up immediately a red from the position he was. He got off the bed that walked over to the seat and took it. Jeff was just watching Nick move to the side as the nurse was check if everything was alright.

"You're getting really better Jeff. I think you'll be allowed to leave tomorrow. We just need your consent because you're already eighteen years old." She said with a smile then left the two boys.

Nick was walking back and forth with his head down and his hands in his pocket. Nick looked worried and that only made Jeff worried himself.

"Nick? Are you okay?" he asked shyly in a fragile voice. Nicks head shot up and his eyes went wider because of the question.

"Yeah," he replied enthusiastically with a grin on his face when actually he was nervous to ask Jeff something that he need to know. "Why would I be?"

The way he said it made Jeff think that there was something wrong. After knowing that boy for their whole high school experience, he could tell when something was off.

"Well you're pacing. Whenever you pace, you want something to happen or want to ask someone something, like that time when we had a sleep over at you house and you asked me to sleep in your bed because there was nowhere else to sleep. It was hilarious the way you stuttered because we just had to sleep in the same bed. But anyway, just tell me what's up?" Jeff finally said as he remembered what he was actually asking. Nick took a breath of defeat. How could Jeff not know if something was up with him?

"You're right, I should of just asked you," said Nick that put a confused face on Jeff's face. "I just wanted to know are we… you know, boyfriends?" said Nick as he moved his hand back and forth meaning them. Jeff smirked at the question and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well if you really want to be my boyfriend Nicky, you're going to have to take me out no a proper date. You think just after a kiss we would be together?" Jeff said superiorly also folding his arms together. It went silent and then they both start bursting into laughs. What seemed like ages now both boys finally stopped laughing.

"But seriously, I want that date Nick. I want it to be perfect." said Jeff.

"Of course I will, but only because I love you." said Nick as he walked up to the bed and went to kiss Jeff who let him do so.

"I love you too." Jeff said back as the heads rested on each other. "And I could get use to this." He said as he put his arms behind his head and lays back down. They both chuckled and Nick just caresses Jeff's cheek.

* * *

><p>Jeff was walking his first steps into his house ever since the accident. But as he smelt the houses scent, a warm gush of 'home' ran through his head. His missed this, his home. He went up to his room and immediately jumped on his bed. His room was half empty because he was packing for college but he was going to start next year because of what happened so his parents left it and was going to put back his stuff. He lies on his back, getting use to the big comfy bed in his room, when suddenly he sees Nick run up to the bed, dropping his belongings and jumps on his tummy. Jeff let out a loud groan but then sighed, ruffling Nick's hair.<p>

"Well you better get ready tonight because I'm taking you out. At seven thirty ok?" asked Nick with a final puff.

"Of course, that's awesome! I can't wait." replied Jeff as kissed Nick on the lips.

Jeff looked into the mirror one more time, spraying some cologne that Nick got him for his birthday, when his front door bell rang.

"GOT IT!" screamed Jeff as he ran down the stairs opening the door and then closing it behind him.

"Alright, well see you." said his Mum in defeat with a little wave.

Jeff hugged his boyfriend tightly when went outside then heard a gasp from. He chuckled to himself.

"Let's go!" Jeff said eagerly while pulling Nick to His car.

As the boys got into the car, Jeff's dad looked through the window seeing Jeff be taken by Nick. His parent's haven't talked about the both of them together yet and weren't looking forward to it.

Nick started the car also turning on the car stereo and putting a cd on.

"A magical first date, here we come." said Nick out of Jeff's drive way and into the road.

"You're so cute." Jeff said while he pinched Nick's cheek but only as a joke. Nick pushed Jeff's hand away while blushing.

"LET'S CRANK UP THE TUNES!" screamed Jeff in a college party boy type of voice turning up the volume of the song that was playing, which was Call Me Maybe.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" screams Jeff when the songs already up to the chorus.

"HEY I JUST MET, AND THE IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUM-BER SO CALL ME MAYBE." both boys sang at the top of their lungs but then started laughing as hard as they could.

"That was hilarious." said Nick trying to calm his laughter down. Jeff just hummed in agreement because of his loss of breath.

Nick drives into the parking lot in the mall which makes Jeff scrunch up his face because he's confused about why they're there. When Nick finally found a parking spot he turned the car off and looked over at Jeff who was confused.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked worried.

"Um, what are we doing in the mall parking lot Nick?" Jeff asked suspiciously in return.

"I'm taking you on a date." replied Nick in a chirpy type of voice while he got out of his seat with Jeff following after.

"In the mall? But there are people here that will see us together and I wanted some me and you time." Jeff said in a sorrowful type of voice.

"Jeff, if we're a dating then we're going to do what normal couples do like going to the mall, shopping, going to the movies-" Nick listed then being quietened down by a pair of lips on his.

"Ok, I trust you know what you're doing." said Jeff with a final peck to Nicks lips. Nick smiled at him then grabbed his hand bringing him to the entrance of the shopping centre.

"So first of all, we're going to the ice cream shop and you're going to get whatever you want." said Nick as waved his hand across the air showing all the possibilities he could get when they saw the menu of the ice cream parlour when they entered the little shop.

"Are you shitting me?" Jeff said in a serious tone as he gazed upon the tubs of ice cream in the display area.

"I shit you not Jeffrey Sterling." said Nick as a flick of his finger.

Jeff ran to the front of the line pushing in front of kids, which he didn't obviously care because he could whatever he wanted and he wanted it now. When he made his order they got a table.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." said very fast while also fidgeting in the seat because he got his favourite ice cream. The extra-large, family size caramel Sunday with extra prinkles, whips cream and a cherry on top.

The waitress came with his order with sparklers stuck in it make Jeff more excited than he should be for his age. As the lady put it in front of him, he grabbed his spoon and dug into it straight away not even offering Nick some.

Nick was amazed to see him consume that amount of food in ten minutes. He grabbed a spoon that was in front of him was about to take a spoonful of ice cream when suddenly his hand was slapped away by Jeff giving his a greedy look. Nick put his hands up in a surrendering position also with a grin on his face because he amused by this.

Once Jeff had finished, Nick took his hand entwining their fingers together, receiving looks of disgust but they didn't care. They loved each other and were on their first date together. Nick brought Jeff to the escalator then he let go of his hand resting his fore arm on the rails of it.

"So where to now?" asked Jeff. Nick turned his head to face him.

"Now we're going to watch a romantic movie and probably eat each other's face through half of the movie. Jeff thought for a second.

"Sounds legit to me." replied Jeff with a shrug also.

As they entered the cinema, there wasn't that much people there so held each other's hands while walking up to the ticket buying area and the to the snacks bar to get popcorn and coke. They walked into the movie while sipping on their own drink. Nick led them both to sit near the front where no one was.

When they sat down, they got comfy, had a few handfuls of popcorn and watched the movie when it started. It was only twenty minutes into the movie and Nick pulled the cliché yawn-then-put-your-hand-around-their-shoulder movie and Jeff settled into the embrace. Another five minutes passed and Jeff looked up at Nick who then looked down at him. There was a sudden pause with them just looking into each other's eyes. They both leaned in slowly, taking their time looking into each other's eyes the smash went their lips. Dominance was wanted from both sides but in the end, Nick leaned more forward making him in control. Jeff opened his mouth more to let Nicks tongue to explore more of him. The massaging of their tongues on each other's cheeks made them so aroused. They continued this for about fifteen more minutes until it started to get more intimate and slow showing each other how much they really needed each other. It started to get more intense but this time, Jeff was the one that was in control.

Their lips never left each other until the lights in the cinema turned on. They looked sloppy and messy and sexy. They sat there for a minute fixing their selves up then eventually walked out of that place hand in hand.

They got to the parking lot and Nick unlocked his car when they were a few meters away from it. They both got I and sat there for a moment.

"My place? My folks won't be home until Thursday because of the business." asked Nick.

"If I just get a taste of what happened in there then definitely." Jeff replied with a slight smirk on his face which then put a smirk on Nicks face. Nick immediately started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. He drove home in a breeze, getting out of the car and to the other side to grab Jeff's hand and pull him up to the front door. Before he got his key out to unlock it, he gave Jeff a deep kiss surprising him. They finally got in, took off their shoes and coats, then headed up the stairs hands entwined with each other, Nick leading the way.

They made it to Nick's door but before he could open it, Jeff tugged him close to his chest the rammed him into the door. He whispered in Nick's ear "I couldn't wait" then smashed his lips against Nick's, with Nick only deepening it. He somehow opened his door and started walking backwards with letting theirs detach. He kept walking backwards with theirs lips still connected when the back of his knee's hit the bed making him and Jeff fall. Jeff on top of him but then then they rolled over so Nick was on top. Their lips disconnected for a moment so they could take their clothes off, but when it was gone, seeing each other bare naked made their members even harder.

Jeff went on top of Nick again and grinded his penis against Nick's leg letting moans out of his mouth, while Nick did the same. Both of their hands were rubbing against their chest, back, butt and thighs to tease each other. Jeff, still being on the top of Nick, pushed his chest so that Nick was fully lying on his back. He was then grinding his penis against Nick's stomach and caressed Nick's chest and nipples teasing it and tickling it. He shoved his tongue again in Nick's mouth receiving more moans than there already was and then started trailing soft, wet kisses along Nick's jaw line, to his neck, down his chest but swirling his tongue around Nick's nipples for a moment, then traveling again more down until he reached the pot of gold he's been waiting for. He looked up at for a second who gave him a nodding plead and then eventually sucked slowly on it. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it a few times but gained himself a choke from Nick who thrusted forward. Nick leaned up to see Jeff but was pushed down again by Jeff who continued to suck him off. Jeff was so into it that he bobbed his head as fast as he could, hearing Nick moan even loader, and eventually hearing Nick scream as Jeff sucked all of his come. Both boys were panting and sweaty that they almost fell asleep until Nick spoke.

"You're fucking amazing at that." he said while his panting was slowing down.

"Well you taste fucking delicious babe." Jeff replied with a grin on his face followed by a peck to Nick's lips. They both sighed in sync without realising it and drifted off to sleep with Jeff's head and arm resting on Nick's torso.

* * *

><p>It's the next morning and Jeff wakes up looking the digital clock which says '11:15'. He got up from the bed and walked over to Nick's ensuite turning the shower on. He stepped in feeling the hot spray got over him, relaxing his muscles.<p>

Nick heard the shower on and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around and realised it was Jeff in the shower. He got out of bed with a yawn and smirked as he leaned against the ensuite door frame, looking at Jeff's perfectly sculpt butt. Nick surprised Jeff by waking in the shower and grabbing him around his waist, pulling himself up against Jeff, to make him fell how thought about seeing him naked again. Jeff was a ticklish type of person so he just giggled with those touches but then got a hard on. Nick rested his head on Jeff's shoulder from behind and looked down at him seeing he made Jeff do.

"I'll fix that for you babe." Nick said seductively pulling Jeff around then dropping to his knee. He was just bobbing his head while Jeff was grabbing his hair and swirled his tongue around a few times. Jeff's eyes were closed when he came in Nick's mouth but it felt amazing.

"You sure know how to give me a BJ." He said as nick stood up. Nick then pulled Jeff up close to him so they could kiss each other while he wrapped his arms arm Jeff's neck. They swayed on the spot for a few moments until Jeff decided he should dry off. Nick stay in the shower longer though to clean himself properly.

Jeff dried himself, changed borrowing some of Nick's clothes and headed down stairs wanted to cook for Nick that morning. He looked in inside of the fridge pulling out some eggs bacon. He got the pan out and cooked the food. He plated the food and started to make coffee. Just as the coffee was made, Nick came down the stairs all dressed up, leaning against the bench checking out his boyfriends but again.

"Hey babe, your foods ready if you're hungry and I'm also making coffee if you want some?" Jeff asked gesturing towards the coffee maker.

"Yes to the coffee and already started eating." Nick said with a full mouth. Jeff just chuckled at him.

Jeff brought two mugs of coffee to the bench, putting one next to Nick's plate and the other next to the other. He went behind Jeff and hugged him followed by a kiss to his cheek. Nick just blushed then took a gup of his coffee.

"So… last night was intense." said Nick while wiping his hands together. Jeff Just nodded enthusiastically in return with his mouth full of food.

Nick took the newspaper that was on the side of the bench and read it until Jeff finished eating. Eventually he did and Nick grabbed his plate then put it in the dish washer.

Nick walked up to Jeff who was stretching his arms out then hugged his waist, pulling him in close, smelling in his scent even though he was wear his clothes. They both rock back and forth there for a moment until they peck each other on the lips and then let go of each other.

They walked into the lounge room sitting on the couch and turning the TV on and watching cartoon network. They both loved that channel. It was like they were mature kids. Still love what kids loved but acting more careful.

Jeff suddenly heard a buzz come from his pants because of his phone. He looked at it.

_1 New message from: Mom_

He unlocked his phone then opened the message.

_JEFF! WE'RE R U WORRID SICK ABOUT YOU! CALL US IMMEDIANTLY WHEN YOU GET THIS!_

Jeff just groaned in distress. He pressed on his moms name in the contact list and put the phone to his ear. Nick gave his a confused look and he mouth 'my mom' to him receiving an understanding look.

"Hello?" Jeff greeted in a shy way.

"_Hello? Jeff? JEFF! WHERE ARE YOU_?" screamed his mom.

"Don't worry, I'm at Nick's hou-"he was cut off by his mother.

"_Don't worry… DON'T WORRY? YOUR FATHER AND I WERE UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU. YOU JUST GOT BACK YESTERDAY AND YOU RUN OFF WITH THAT BOY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING_!" his mother said angrily.

"Ok, ok… I'll come home." he said in a defeated tone looking over at Nick who gave him a pathetic look.

"_Dam straight you will_." said his mother rudely the hanging up.

He stood up from the couch, Nick following his actions. They gave each other a massive hug and a deep kiss.

"My parents are so retarted, you only live a couple of houses up from me and she was worried sick about me." Jeff said in a mocking tone making Nick giggle.

"Well at least she cares for you. My parents aren't even home half the time." said Nick. Jeff gave him a sympathetic look and one more hug before he went out the door. Nick waved at him when he walked off.

'_Now to face the wrath of the beastly parents'._ Jeff thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I guess this chapter is a bit longer that the usual but that's because of how long it took me to finish this part. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
